Breath
by oxapium
Summary: napas. /udah itu aja/ /authornya gk bisa buat deskripsi lmao/ #kwon soonyoung #hoshi #woozi #howoo #soonhoon


Bunyi notif dari salah satu aplikasi chat yang berasal dari smartphone miliknya, berhasil membuat Jihoon berdesis sebal. Bodohnya dia karena lupa men-silent disaat situasi seperti ini. Buyar sudah semua ide yang semula seperti menerjang kepalanya. Jihoon memang tipikal orang yang susah berkonsentrasi jika masih ada bunyi--pun walaupun terdengar sangat lirih. Dan sekarang idenya buyar disaat ia bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Mengerang pelan, ia meraih ponselnya untuk mengecek siapa yang sudah membuyarkan idenya. Ia bersumpah akan mendamprat orang itu jika ternyata tidak penting.

 **23.11**

'Ji..'

Alis Jihoon terangkat sebelah, nomor tidak dikenal dan Jihoon sama sekali tidak ingin meladeni orang asing. Jarinya bersiap menekan tombol power di sisi kiri ponselnya, tapi terhenti ketika getaran kembali terasa dan pesan baru masuk dengan pengirim yang sama.

 **23.12**

'Ji.. ini aku Soonyoung. Kau masih mengingatku?'

Kali ini alisnya berkerut ke dalam, tak lama kemudian mata semi sipitnya dipaksa melebar dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Setelah sekian lama, nama itu seperti kembali. Soonyoung. Cinta pertamanya.

 **23.13**

'Bolehkah aku menghubungimu?'

 **23.13**

'Hanya dibaca. Berarti boleh kan?'

Jari Jihoon bersiap menekan layar ponselnya untuk memberikan balasan pada Soonyoung. Namun terhenti karena Soonyoung memanggilnya. Mengerang rendah, ia menggeser tombol warna hijau di layar ponselnya.

" _Hei… Ini aku_."

Napas Jihoon tercekat saat kembali mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak di dengarnya--nyaris lupa--.

" _Aku tau, seharusnya kau tidak menjawab telepon dariku"_

"Tidak Soon, aku tak apa. Lama tidak mendengar suaramu"

Terdengar kekehan sumbang dari seberang. Bersamaan dengan tangan Jihoon yang meremas fabrik tepat di dada kirinya.

" _Aku menyadari suaramu yang bergetar_ "

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jihoon menyesal karena sudah bersuara disaat ia berusaha menahan lelehan liquid yang sudah menggenang di matanya. Lalu terdengar Soonyoung mengeluarkan napas berat.

" _Aku pikir kau tak akan menjawab telepon dariku--_ _\--Kau sedang dimana? apa aku mengganggumu?_ "

Jihoon hanya diam terpaku, karena masih terkejut dan kini mulai menangis.

Tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya, walaupun ia sangat ingin.

Hanya suara napas yang bergema di telinga Soonyoung.

" _Aku tau kau bohong saat kau bilang 'Aku tak apa'. Jangan dipaksakan-- aku tau itu demi kebaikanmu."_

" _Napasmu… Biarkan aku dengarkan napasmu malam ini saja"_

Soonyoung tau jika Jihoon sedang menangis, meskipun tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara isakan. Hal yang dari dulu hingga sekarang yang masih ia ingat. Karena wajah Jihoon yang sangat minim ekspresi, membuat Soonyoung sulit menebak apa yang sedang Jihoon pikirkan. Hanya ritme napasnya lah yang menjadi panduan Soonyoung untuk mengetahui emosi Jihoon.

" _Hey, bukan kah kau sudah memulai cinta yang baru?--_ _\--kau harus tau jika tidak ada satu pun orang sebaik dirimu. Aku tertipu oleh hatiku sendiri yang dulu merasa bosan denganmu. Hatiku terasa kosong setelah aku melepasmu."_

Hanya napas yang bergema di telinga keduanya. Memberi jeda untuk Soonyoung kembali melanjutkan.

" _Jaga diri baik-baik. Aku hanya berharap aku bisa mendengarkan napasmu kembali di malam yang menyedihkan"_

 _"Aku sekarang mengerti, kebahagiaan ini terpisah karena aku sudah melepasmu--_ _\--Aku ingin mengobrol santai denganmu tapi apakah mungkin?"_

Kali ini Soonyoung terkekeh dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

' ** _Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak baik-baik saja_** '

" _Napasmu bergema, Jihoon. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang--_ _\--Tapi kau sudah memiliki penggantiku. Dan terkadang… aku berpikir untuk menjadi egois agar dapat mendengar napasmu kembali."_

Ingin rasanya Jihoon berteriak jika sampai saat ini tidak ada seorang pun yang menggantikan Soonyoung di hatinya. Namun sedan yang mencekat tenggokorannya berhasil membuat Jihoon tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

" _Terlihat tidak punya pilihan lain, dan itulah faktanya. Aku mulai menangis, Jihoon. Tolong tenangkan aku"_

"Kau tau jika sekarang aku juga menangis. Dasar bodoh"

Jihoon mengatakannya dengan napas yang masih tercekat. Begitupun Soonyoung yang sekarang mengatur napasnya yang juga tercekat setelah mendengar suara Jihoon.

" _Tapi... Bolehkah aku menghubungimu saat diriku merasa sedih?_ "

Jihoon mengangguk, meskipun ia tau Soonyoung tidak bisa melihatnya.

" _Tidurlah. Dan berhenti menangis. Kau tau aku tidak menyukai jika kau menangis. Dan satu lagi--_ _\--aku menyesal telah melepasmu. Aku tidak berharap kau mau kembali padaku, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau. Bahwa hatiku masih memilihmu untuk menjadi penghuni abadinya. Seharusnya aku tak pantas mengatakan ini, tapi biarkan aku mengatakannya malam ini. Jihoon, aku mencintaimu, selalu seperti itu."_

 ** _Bip_**

Sambungan terputus. Berakhir dengan Jihoon yang menangis keras, kali ini dengan raungan penuh kerinduan. Ia memukul dadanya yang kembali merasakan sesak yang dulu ia rasakan ketika Soonyoung meninggalkannya. Dan setelah sekian lama, setelah Jihoon berhasil melupakan rasa sesak beserta penyebab rasa sesak itu, dengan mudahnya Soonyoung kembali menghubunginya.

Kembali dengan mengaku masih mencintainya dan merasa menyesal sudah meninggalkannya.

Tidak bisa mereka pungkiri memang, mereka masih saling mencintai, masih terikat dengan benang merah yang sebenarnya tidak pernah putus.

 **FIN**


End file.
